Kahili
Kahili is a character appearing in Sun and Moon. She is an Elite Four member of the Alola region. Appearance Kahili has light bluish white hair in the shaped like Swanna's wings with a cowlick. Her eyes are light blue, and has a mole near her left eye. Kahili wears a sky blue visor with a tiny orange patch. Her polo is a light cornflower grey blue with sky blue stripes, matching her hat, with two blue dot patterns on her polo. She also wears white and orange shoes resembling sandals, and orange sporty knee socks. Kahili's black golf club has the orange and yellow-colored handle, resembling a Toucannon's beak. In addition, Kahili wears a Z-Ring on her left wrist. Personality Kahili loves golf and is an expert in the sport. She also loves and uses Flying-type Pokémon. Kahili appears to be prim and having high standards, perhaps a surprising trait for someone so young in age. Biography Games Kahili undertook the Kahuna challenge a long time ago. She went to other regions to become a better trainer and a golfer. Hearing the Pokémon League would be established, Kahili flew back to Alola and became the Elite Four member, per Kukui's proposal. Manga Anime Sprites VS Kahili SM.png|Kahili's VS sprite in Sun & Moon Pokémon Sun and Moon Elite Four battle= Oricorio (Baile) |T1P3 = Fire |T2P3 = Flying |LvP3 = 54 |GP3 = ♀ |AbiP3 = Dancer |ItmP3 = None |M1P3 = Revelation Dance |M2P3 = Teeter Dance |M3P3 = Air Slash |M4P3 = Feather Dance |FileP4 = Mandibuzz XY.gif |P4 = Mandibuzz |T1P4 = Dark |T2P4 = Flying |LvP4 = 56 |GP4 = ♀ |AbiP4 = Big Pecks |ItmP4 = None |M1P4 = Bone Rush |M2P4 = Brave Bird |M3P4 = Punishment |M4P4 = Flatter |FileP5 = Toucannon SM.gif |P5 = Toucannon |T1P5 = Normal |T2P5 = Flying |LvP5 = 55 |GP5 = ♂ |AbiP5 = Skill Link |ItmP5 = Flyinium Z |M1P5 = Bullet Seed |M2P5 = Rock Blast |M3P5 = Beak Blast |M4P5 = Screech}} |-| Rematch= Oricorio (Baile) |T1P3 = Fire |T2P3 = Flying |LvP3 = 63 |GP3 = ♀ |AbiP3 = Dancer |ItmP3 = None |M1P3 = Revelation Dance |M2P3 = Teeter Dance |M3P3 = Air Slash |M4P3 = Feather Dance |FileP4 = Mandibuzz XY.gif |P4 = Mandibuzz |T1P4 = Dark |T2P4 = Flying |LvP4 = 63 |GP4 = ♀ |AbiP4 = Big Pecks |ItmP4 = None |M1P4 = Snarl |M2P4 = Air Slash |M3P4 = Roost |M4P4 = Toxic |FileP5 = Toucannon SM.gif |P5 = Toucannon |T1P5 = Normal |T2P5 = Flying |LvP5 = 63 |GP5 = ♂ |AbiP5 = Skill Link |ItmP5 = Flyinium Z |M1P5 = Bullet Seed |M2P5 = Rock Blast |M3P5 = Beak Blast |M4P5 = Brick Break}} Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Elite Four battle= Oricorio (Baile) |T1P3 = Fire |T2P3 = Flying |LvP3 = 56 |GP3 = ♀ |AbiP3 = Dancer |ItmP3 = None |M1P3 = Revelation Dance |M2P3 = Teeter Dance |M3P3 = Air Slash |M4P3 = Feather Dance |FileP4 = Mandibuzz XY.gif |P4 = Mandibuzz |T1P4 = Dark |T2P4 = Flying |LvP4 = 56 |GP4 = ♀ |AbiP4 = Big Pecks |ItmP4 = None |M1P4 = Bone Rush |M2P4 = Brave Bird |M3P4 = Punishment |M4P4 = Flatter |FileP5 = Toucannon SM.gif |P5 = Toucannon |T1P5 = Normal |T2P5 = Flying |LvP5 = 57 |GP5 = ♂ |AbiP5 = Skill Link |ItmP5 = Flyinium Z |M1P5 = Bullet Seed |M2P5 = Rock Blast |M3P5 = Beak Blast |M4P5 = Screech}} |-| Rematch= Oricorio (Baile) |T1P3 = Fire |T2P3 = Flying |LvP3 = 66 |GP3 = ♀ |AbiP3 = Dancer |ItmP3 = None |M1P3 = Revelation Dance |M2P3 = Teeter Dance |M3P3 = Air Slash |M4P3 = Feather Dance |FileP4 = Mandibuzz XY.gif |P4 = Mandibuzz |T1P4 = Dark |T2P4 = Flying |LvP4 = 66 |GP4 = ♀ |AbiP4 = Big Pecks |ItmP4 = None |M1P4 = Snarl |M2P4 = Air Slash |M3P4 = Roost |M4P4 = Toxic |FileP5 = Toucannon SM.gif |P5 = Toucannon |T1P5 = Normal |T2P5 = Flying |LvP5 = 66 |GP5 = ♂ |AbiP5 = Skill Link |ItmP5 = Flyinium Z |M1P5 = Bullet Seed |M2P5 = Rock Blast |M3P5 = Beak Blast |M4P5 = Brick Break}} Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Elite Four Category:Flying Pokémon User